


Of Gummy bears

by samithemunchkin



Category: The Baseballs
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-06
Updated: 2011-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-04 04:45:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samithemunchkin/pseuds/samithemunchkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #13 Gummy bears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Gummy bears

**Author's Note:**

> We've all seen the DIGGER STRIKES BACK! (sorry too, lazy to link it right now lol) video on youtube right? This happens just after that.

  
“Saa-aam…” He whines loudly, sitting with his body completely slumped at the little kitchen table in front of the bus, looking absolutely miserable, his full lips formed in a big pout, his blue eyes wide and shiny.

The other man, obviously named Sam, was sitting right across from him and just ignoring the whiniest sound a human being can make.

“Sam!” Comes a louder whine.

And again Sam doesn’t react at all but peacefully continues reading a magazine.

You can almost feel the man furrowing his brows and, amazingly enough, pouting even more before he suddenly sits up and rushes to jump on Sam’s lap.

“SamI’msosorryIkickedyouinthegroinIdidn’tmeanithonestI’msosorrypleasedon’tignoreme!!!!” The man practically cries as he clings to Sam, his arms and legs wrapping tightly around the larger man’s torso, head buried in the crook of his neck.

“D,” Sam says slowly. “I’ve been quiet for five minutes, that’s hardly ignoring” he huffs, sounding half annoyed and half amused.

“But you didn’t answer me…” Digger keeps pouting, his soft lips brushing against Sam’s neck.

“Mmm…that is because you kicked me with your long pretty legs, hard I might add, someplace that is not meant for a foot.”

“But…but you ate all the gummy bears! You know I love gummy bears!”

Sam just sighs loudly, pinching the bridge of his nose before loosely wrapping his arms around Digger’s slim waist.

“Of course I know. Which is why there’s an extra bag of them in the cupboards.”

Digger just blinks for a moment, leaning back enough to stare Sam straight in the eyes, a dumbfounded look on his face, making Sam smirk back at him.

“You…you evil conniving…You tricked me! You said there were none left!”

“I know and I was just about to tell you the truth but then you decided to kick me in the nuts and I changed my mind.”

“You’re still evil!” Digger continues pouting, crossing his hands over his chest for a moment before standing up. “You’re so sleeping in your own bunk tonight…” he mutters as he stomps over to the bunk section of the bus and disappears in his bunk.

Sam just smiles after him, waiting a good fifteen minutes to finish reading his magazine before getting up too, reaching for the cupboard to snatch the bag of gummy bears with him before heading to Digger’s bunk, gently moving the curtain enough to sit on the side and slowly reaching to touch Digger’s shoulder, making him roll on his back. He smiles sweetly at him, tenderly stroking his shoulder before giving him the bag of candy.

It doesn’t take long for Digger to pull him fully in his bunk and cuddle him tightly, happily ripping the bag of candy open and munching his gummy bears as Sam just holds him close and strokes his hair.


End file.
